MLP: FiM Season 6 Episode 1: Long Loath the Queen Part 1
by bluethunder25
Summary: Thought you had to wait a year for season 6? WRONG! The map calls Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash to a kingdom where a tyrannical queen rules over her subjects. But there may be more to this monarchs reign than meets the eye.
1. Summoned by the Map

A bit of time had passed since Starlight Glimmer returned to seek her revenge on Twilight from their last encounter. From her modifying Starswirl's time travel spell, Twilight learned first hoof just how powerful Starlight truly was. So much so that she could not defeat her through force, but through words and wisdom. It was by Starlight's choice that the future of Equestria was saved and from this, Twilight accepted Starlight as a friend and pupil.

But there was so much to teach and this was Twilight's first time taking on a student, but she was confident that with what she had learned herself, she would be able to pass on her knowledge to Starlight.

After getting to know Twilight and her other friends, Starlight was ready to begin her tutelage under the princess of friendship.

Since this was her first lesson, Twilight figured she'd start from where it all began. As Starlight sat with open ears in the castle library, Twilight, with the aid of a slideshow from Spike, relayed onto her the story of how she and her friends first discovered the power of friendship.

"And so you see, when my friends and I discovered the elements of harmony, we weren't sure how they worked, but then when I discovered that Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were my friends and represented each element, the magic inside was unleashed and thus, we defeated Nightmare Moon," said Twilight.

Starlight eagerly took notes. "So these six elements of harmony are really that powerful?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Twilight answered.

"And you and your friends each represent an element?" Starlight asked.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. Of course, I didn't get to see it, because someone didn't bother to wake me up," said Spike.

Twilight just rolled her eyes as Starlight took down more notes.

She had no idea friendship could be this powerful. Up until this point, she had been afraid to give friendship a chance, but from what Twilight had told her, there was more to be discovered about it.

Just then, a thought came to her mind. "Could it be possible that there are more than six elements?" she asked to Twilight.

"Hmm, I don't know. Princess Celestia discovered the Elements long ago. There hasn't been more than six known elements ever since. At least, not that I know of," said Twilight.

Using the magic from her horn, Starlight began rapidly searching through book after book.

"What if there are more elements out there waiting to be discovered?! Ones that nopony ever thought existed?!" Starlight said.

As Starlight skimmed through books, the ones she threw to the side were caught by Spike, piling on top of him until he was practically squished.

Suddenly, one book caught Starlight's attention. In it, there was a page containing illustrations of ponies who appeared to have multiple cutie marks on their bodies, which intrigued her.

After removing the books from Spike and placing them back on the shelves, Twilight approached Starlight whose eyes were fixated in the book. "Find something interesting?" she asked.

"Yes, this page describes something called, 'cutie pox;' a disease that causes multiple, random cutie marks to appear on a pony's bodies, making them perform the talents that come with them," said Starlight.

Hearing this brought back memories for Twilight. She recounted to Starlight about the time when Applebloom was a blank flank and made a potion from Zecora to give her a cutie mark immediately, and how the results did not turn out quite so well, but eventually how they were able to cure her.

Starlight knew about the ability to take cutie marks and their talents, but this was the first time she had ever heard about multiple cutie marks.

However, before Starlight could process her thoughts any further, she was cut off by a strange sound and a flash. Twilight heard this as well and it was an all too familiar sound as she looked to her flank to find her cutie mark glowing.

"Does that happen often?" Starlight asked.

"Only when the map calls... **GASP** , the map is calling! The map is calling! That means it's time for a friendship mission!" Twilight exclaimed, flying and teleporting around the library.

"Oh yes. Didn't you say the map called you to my village?" Starlight asked.

"Technically, I said we found it on a map, but yeah, pretty much," said Twilight.

Twilight couldn't wait to see what adventure the map had in store for her and possibly her friends as she grabbed Spike and rushed towards the grand hall.

Meanwhile, Starlight was still observing the page in the book. She wanted to know more, but she was also interested in finding out exactly where the map was calling Twilight and decided to follow Twilight to the grand hall, realizing the book would still be there waiting for her when she got back.

* * *

As it turned out, the map had indeed summoned all of Twilight's friends as they gathered around the mystical map of Equestria. This was only the second time the map had called them all at once and Starlight was fascinated by how their cutie marks were connected by it.

"So where are we headed off to this time?" asked Applejack.

"From the looks of it, it appears to be the undiscovered western part of Equestria," said Twilight.

"Oh! Does this mean we're gonna meet some cowponies in the old west? YEEHAW!" Pinkie exclaimed putting on a cowpony hat and twirling a lasso.

"Actually, I'm not sure what's out there, no one is. Nopony's every been to the undiscovered west," said Twilight.

"We're gonna be the first ones to explore an uncharted location in Equestria?! Awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"An unknown location? Oh dear. What if there are monsters, or even worse, dragons?! No offense," Fluttershy said, turning to Spike.

"None taken," Spike said.

"It's been quite a while since we've all been called by the map at once and to an undiscovered location no less. What do you suppose this could mean?" asked Rarity.

"Psst, isn't it obvious? It's probably taking us to a new location where we'll face off against a big meanie who will eventually become our friend later on," said Pinkie.

"What makes you think that?" asked Applejack.

"Uh, hello, this is a two part episode, it's happens almost every time! But usually at the finale. Example right here..." Pinkie said, placing an arm around Starlight Glimmer and then disappearing.

"So your cutie marks just point you to where you're supposed to go on this map and you solve the friendship problem there?" Starlight asked intriguingly.

"Yep," said Rainbow Dash.

Starlight found it very interesting their cutie marks worked in such a manner.

"It must be nice to be able to go on all these adventures. Being called for a higher purpose, to solve someone's problems," Starlight thought as she looked around at the thrones surrounding the map.

"Starlight? Are you OK?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys go on. And good luck," said Starlight.

"Well, you heard her, gals! Let's get to it!" said Applejack.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go," Pinkie sang.

"Will you be fine here all by yourself?" Twilight asked Starlight.

"I'm a big girl, Mom, I'll be fine," Starlight said.

Outside the castle, the other ponies waved bye to Starlight and headed on their way with Starlight waving back. As the ponies departed, Starlight slumped her head down a bit, but quickly lifted it back up and headed back inside for she was anxious to read more about the cutie pox.

* * *

The gang decided to take a hot balloon, figuring that there were obviously no train stations in the undiscovered west.

As they flew over the mysterious plains of the unknown, for a while, there was nothing but trees and tall mountains whose tips nearly touched their balloon.

Rainbow Dash did some shadow boxing, looking forward to hopefully facing big danger.

Rarity grew annoyed as the high altitude wind was blowing her mane. Luckily, she had packed over a dozen combs.

Twilight was especially excited to be heading into territory that was not just new to her, but all of Equestria. So much so, that she had packed unwritten books to write down what she saw and a camera to take pictures.

As the ponies traveled further, a thick fog encompassed over the mountains. It was ghostly and the cold air blowing on them adding to the eeriness of it.

"This fog is thicker than frozen molasses," said Applejack.

"I hope we're going in the right direction," said Fluttershy.

"We are. The map has never steered us wrong before. Though it would be nice to see where we're going," said Twilight.

Answering the call, Pinkie pulled out a long pair of binoculars that were able to see past the fog. She soon spotted something on the ground in the northwestern direction.

At Twilight's request, Rainbow Dash lowered the balloon below the fog to get a better look. From their height, it was a little hard to make out what it is was until they drew closer.

"Is that a...castle?" Twilight pondered.

"It looks simply divine," said Rarity.

Twilight quickly took a picture of the castle and took notes in her book.

It was definitely strange that a castle was in the middle of nowhere like this; no village, just a castle all on its own. Why was it here? Who owned it? And why exactly did they choose to put a castle here of all places?

These questions excited Twilight's curious mind as she and the other ponies landed near where the castle was.

Applejack tied the balloon to a series of boulders to make sure it didn't float away, Pinkie especially pleased at her method, and the ponies began to make their way towards the castle. The shadows of the castle's tall towers and spires enveloped them almost like an eclipse. But what drew Rarity's attention were the bright orange and gold colors that adorned the outside, and the gold tips on the spires that radiated off the sun's light.

"Whoever lives here sure has a keen sense of style," said Rarity.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight all rolled their eyes.

Approaching the castle, the group came to a large gate, orange and gold in color like the castle. The gate also had a picture of a pony's smiling face on it. A white pony with hair in a bob style, black in color with a pink and a green stripe running down on the right side.

"And a high opinion of themselves, that's for sure," said Applejack.

Two guards in red and gold armor stood at opposite sides of the gate with large spears in their hands, crossing them at the mane 6 as they approached.

"Who approaches the castle of the glorious, magnificent and benevolent Queen Elixa?!" the guard to the left commanded.

"Queen? Um...I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and this is Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. We're um...here to see the queen," Twilight said.

"Very well, you may enter," said the guard to the right.

Uncrossing their spears, the guard opened the gate.

"Well that was easy," said Rainbow Dash.

As the ponies walked pass the guards, Twilight puzzled at their previous comment. The only queen Twilight had known was Queen Crysalis, now there was a second one? The princess could definitely feel that something was odd and something told her that whatever the map called them here for, it had something to do with this 'queen.'


	2. A New Queen

A majestic royal garden stood in front of the castle. Topiaries of Elixa in different poses as well as busts of her face could found from left to right. In the center of the garden of a giant statue of Elixa in all her glory.

The ponies walked through the garden, noticing ponies in white togas either carving more topiaries, sculpting more busts and statues, or worshiping said statues, topiaries, and busts. It was obvious the ponies held this queen in high regard.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

Twilight couldn't shake the strange feeling off of herself. Something odd was going on, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

As the ponies came closer to the castle, they saw more and more ponies worshiping whatever likeness of Elixa was in front of them.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

"Geez! Can these ponies say anything else?" said Applejack.

"Elixa must be a really good queen if her subjects admire her like this," said Pinkie.

"I'm not so sure," said Twilight.

"It's kinda weird if you ask me," said Rainbow Dash who turned to see a subject kissing a painting of Elixa. "OK scratch that, VERY weird."

"It's not just that, I haven't known many queens, but the ones I do know were bad news," said Twilight.

"You mean like Queen Crysalis?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," said Twilight.

"Well maybe Elixa's not like that. Maybe she's very nice," said Fluttershy.

Twilight figured that maybe Fluttershy was right and she herself did not want to jump to any conclusions and on top of that, she didn't really know Elixa, so for the time being, she decided it would be best to give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"She definitely knows how to prioritize herself," said Rarity.

"Prior-y what now?" said Applejack.

Rarity just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, at the castle steps, two mares blew off trumpets as the doors of the castle opened up.

Four more mares emerged from out of the castle carrying a golden throne covered in a golden curtain. As they walked through the garden, the subjects bowed up and down.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

"Sheesh! These ponies are like a broken record!" said Rainbow Dash.

The four mares soon stopped and kneeled on their legs and knees. The curtain opened up and a pair of white hooves emerged.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

"OK, this is gettin' real old, real fast," said Applejack.

The pony whom the subject were admiring was as the picture on the gate described. She was a white pony with black bouffant hair that had a green and a pink stripe running down on the right. She wore a small gold crown and a red robe. With her head held high and a profound smile on her face, she approached the six ponies.

"Well as I live and breath. I believe this is the first time I've had visitors to my quaint little castle. I am Queen Elixa. To what do you owe the pleasure? I mean, besides the obvious?" Elixa asked.

Before Twilight could answer the question, the queen raised her hoof and then took the same hoof to give a whistle to her subjects.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

Applejack and Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance.

"You were saying?" said Elixa.

"Well we came here because we believe there might be a problem," Twilight said.

"Problem?!" Elixa cackled.

The queen waved her hoof and the other subject cackled along with her, leaving the six ponies confused.

"There's no problem here. You must be mistaken," said Elixa.

 _Queen Elixa is right_

 _There is no problem_

 _Queen Elixa is always right_

"No, we were sent here to deal with a friendship problem," said Twilight.

"Well obviously, as I stated before, there is no problem here. This is my castle and I am it's benevolent, sophisticated, intelligent, beautiful, magnanimous; need I go on? Why yes, in fact, I will; glorious, wonderful, majestic leader! And just plain stylish too," said Elixa.

Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Elixa observed Twilight thoroughly. "Pardon me, but would you happen to be an alicorn. I only know of three alicorns; Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. How could I have not known this?! Why didn't any of you tell me?! Is a little information here and there soooooooooooooooo much to ask?! Is it? Is it? I don't think so," she said.

 _Our apologies, Queen Elixa_

"Quite alright, just don't let it happen again. OK?" Elixa said with a quick wink.

 _Yes, Queen Elixa_

 _You are so forgiving_

 _We don't deserve your kindness_

"It's a wonder they haven't licked her hooves yet," Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"Um..." Rainbow Dash said, pointing to a pony who was indeed licking one of Elixa's hooves.

Elixa waved her hoof again and her subjects did things from polishing her crown, to sharpening her hoof, combing her mane, etc..

"Since you're here, it would be rather rude to just leave without having something to eat, wouldn't it?" Elixa said, looking at her subjects.

 _Very rude_

 _Queen Elixa is so polite_

 _I wish I was as polite as her_

"Oh yes, thank you, thank you, I am so polite aren't I?" said Elixa.

"And I thought Trixie had a big ego," Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack.

"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of slugs, follow me into the castle and my servants will whip you up something delicious," said Elixa.

"YAY! FOOD!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

Elixa sat back down on her throne and the mares got back on their hooves, taking the queen back inside her castle.

"She's is quite well mannered, I must say," said Rarity.

"Very well mannered indeed," said Fluttershy.

"And very full of herself," said Applejack, seeing Elixa blowing kisses to her subjects.

"Oh, thank you! You're too kind...oh wait, no you're not, keep going!" Elixa said.

"And very suspicious," Twilight said to herself.

* * *

Elixa's guards escorted the ponies through her castle that was decorated from head to toe in paintings and busts in her likeness. The giant carpet on the floor in the hall way even had her face designed on it.

"OK, even for someone with my level of self-esteem, this seems like a bit much," said Rarity.

Entering the dining room, the ponies took their seats at a large table lined with red and white tablecloths as well as red and white plates.

Two guards carried Elixa to her seat where she clapped her hooves together, summoning a bunch of chefs with an assortment of fine meals.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash drooled over how good the food looked, much to Elixa's disgust as she clapped her hoofs together and two servants put napkins over Pinkie and Rainbow's mouths.

"Sheesh, do ponies have any manners around the dinner table? I can't be the only one with manners. Well, maybe I can, because I'm just so polite, am I not? Of course I am," said Elixa.

 _Very polite_

 _There's no one more polite than you, Your Majesty_

Elixa took off her crown and a servant shined it for her.

"Well she certainly has...um...self esteem," said Fluttershy.

"A little too much if you ask me," said Applejack.

"It's true she is a bit uh...confident...but she doesn't seem so bad," said Rarity as she saw ponies kissing Elixa's hoofs.

"Excuse me, but it's quite rude to let food prepared for you just stand there on the table and get cold. I didn't go through all the trouble of breaking my cook's back for you to starve. Now eat," said Elixa.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie gorged on the food while Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight casually ate.

Elixa felt there was something missing. That something was entertainment. With a clap of her hooves, three of her servants jumped onto the table and performed acrobatics.

Twilight still had her suspicious about Elixa and decided to ask her some questions, provided she could get her face away from the mirror.

"Elixa, if you don't mind my asking, how did come across this castle?" she asked.

"I had my servants build it for me. Isn't that traditionally how you have a castle built? Last I checked it was," said Elixa.

"So you just found a group of ponies, took them to an undiscovered part of Equestria, snapped your hooves and they built you a castle just like that?" Applejack asked.

Elixa quickly ran across the table and stared at Applejack face to face with an angry look. "What you implying?! Hmmmm. You think I'm not gorgeous enough, or beautiful, stunning, elegant, or fabulous enough to have ponies built me a giant castle in the middle of nowhere?!" she said, giving Applejack the stink eye.

"Oh no, Applejack didn't mean anything offensive by that. Right, Applejack?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh...right, of course not," Applejack said reluctantly.

With that, Elixa composed herself, readjusting her crown and returning to her seat. "Ahem, anyway they were more than happy to do it. I just promised them they would have a home in the castle once it was completed. That and their eternal, undying, unwavering, and unyielding servitude to me for the rest of their lives, nothing big," she said.

"But isn't that kinda taking advantage of them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Psst, psst, pssssssst, of course not. I'm the one giving them a home, so why shouldn't they show their gratitude by serving me? They should appreciate and admire me, I deserve it after all," said Elixa.

"Well it is true that the ponies should be grateful to ya, but don't ya think this is a bit much?" asked Applejack.

"Hmmm, no, not really. I did a nice thing for them, so they are doing nice things for me," Elixa said, clapping her hooves which made a servant pour mouthwash into her mouth.

"While I will admit it rather generous of you to let them live in this admittedly fine castle, do you think it's really fair to have them wait on you hoof and hoof like this all the time?" asked Rarity.

Elixa tried to speak, but she had mouthwash in her mouth, so she spit it out in the face of her servant. "Of course it's fair. I'm their ruler, and last time, I checked servant do what rulers tell them to do," she said.

This comment offended Twilight. "Yes, but a good ruler should also appreciate the hard work that their servants for them," she said.

"No, no, no, silly filly, they should show appreciation to me, because I deserve it. You notice the shiny gold crown on my head? That means I'm queen, Q-U-E-E-N," said Elixa.

"I wonder if she knows how to spell, 'humble?" Applejack said sarcastically.

"Want me to ask her?" asked Pinkie.

"No," said Applejack.

"And a queen should be respected and admired by everyone she meets," said Elixa.

"But a queen should also have humility and caring for her subjects. That means being a good leader and leading by example," said Twilight.

"I do lead by example! I give them orders and they listen because they adore me," said Elixa.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

"But that's not being a queen is all about and to be honest, I've been having my doubts about you being an actual queen," said Twilight.

"Excuse me?! I AM a queen! A beloved queen! You think these ponies don't really respect me? HA! Of course they do and why wouldn't they?! I deserve it! It is owed to me!" said Elixa.

Just then, one of the servants performing tripped and fell on the table, rubbing his head from the bump he took. "W-what? What the? What is this place? What I am doing here?" he said.

A look of concern came on Elixa's face. Clapping her hooves, she ordered two guards to take the servant. "Obviously, the silly filly is exhausted, take him to the back and get him a drink," said Elixa, winking at the guard.

"Yes, Queen Elixa," said one of the guards.

Twilight rubbed her chin in suspicion as the guards escorted the servant out of the dining room.

Elixa turned to the six ponies. "Hehe, sorry about that. You may continue eating and if you wish, you may spend the night. Farewell, my loyal subjects, I am off. To bed," she said with a bow.

 _Good night Queen Elixa_

Elixa blew a kiss to her subjects as the guards escorted her to her room.

"OK, what was that all about?" said Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy.

Twilight didn't have the answer, but following Elixa's request to spend the night seemed like a good idea. After all, their cutie marks had not glowed yet, so that meant that their business here was not done.


	3. A Questionable Rule

The rooms provided for the six ponies were of the utmost elegance and class. Each one was decorated with silk curtains and carpets, designer pillows and covers, and of course, pictures of Queen Elixa herself all over the walls.

"This is absolutely marvelous! That queen sure knows how to treat her guests!" exclaimed Rarity.

In her room, Pinkie spotted a tiny piece of chocolate and ate not only it, but the pillow as well. Fortunately, she eventually burped out the pillow.

Rainbow Dash was having a little trouble in her bed as it seemed too soft for her, so she just opted to sleep on the floor.

Applejack however was quite comfortable on her bed.

"Ahh...that queen may have a big head, but I have to admit, these accomodations are right fine and this bed is softer than cold mud after a rainy day," she said.

Fluttershy got a look at her room and also liked the facilities.

"These rooms are quite lovely," she said.

The guards escorted Twilight to her room as well, giving a bow before they departed.

* * *

Later on in the night, Twilight slowly got out of bed, exited her room, and knocked on the doors of the other rooms her friends were staying in. The six ponies gathered together in the hall outside the rooms. Rainbow Dash had to drag Pinkie Pie outside and knock her on the head to wake her up.

"Alright ponies, listen up. Something's up with that 'queen' but I'm not entirely sure what. We need to find out what she's up to," said Twilight.

"But how?" asked Applejack.

"We'll split up and see if we can find any clues. Come back here if any of you find anything," said Twilight.

"But this is a big castle and Elixa is sure to have tons of guards roaming around," said Rarity.

"You'll just have to make sure you don't get found. The map brought us here for a reason and were not leaving until we figure out what it is," said Twilight.

The others nodded in agreement and went off in multiple directions in the castle.

* * *

Applejack searched the lower levels of the castle, tiptoeing through the large halls. She started off examining a few tables, looking for anything suspicious. So far, she found nothing, but continued her search.

* * *

Rainbow Dash used her flight to her advantage, waking on the ceiling so as not to be spotted by any guards. She looked through some of the guest rooms, but didn't find anything particularly suspicious. However, she figured that sooner or later, the guards would have to finish their shifts and maybe they would have lead her somewhere, so she decided to stakeout two guards on duty.

* * *

To say Fluttershy was being extra careful not to be caught would be a gross understatement as she tiptoed as quietly as she could, so much so that she was barely five feet away from her room.

* * *

Pinkie was more covert in her approach, dressed up in splinter cell attire. Taking cover at the edge of a wall, she put on a pair of night vision goggles and spotted three guards down the hall. Using a grappling hook, she ascended to the ceiling to avoid being seen, and waited for one of the guards to isolate from the other two.

* * *

Rarity was having no better luck in her search, but that could be mostly due to the fact that she spent most of her time admiring the tapestry and curtains in the palace.

* * *

Twilight thoroughly searched through the upper levels of the castle, but so far didn't find any kind of clues. After about half an hour of searching, Twilight began to think that maybe the map had lead her and the gang astray. But despite this, she was not about to give up. She needed to find the answers and she was determined to find them no matter what.

Since her current area wasn't doing her much good, she figured the next best place to look would probably be Elixa's throne room, but it wouldn't be easy to get in there.

However, as she was pondering a way to get inside, she was met by none other than Elixa herself flanked by two guards.

"Hi there, princess. Got a case of the midnight munchies? So do I?" said Elixa.

"Um...yes, yes, that's exactly it! I..I'm hungry, so I'd thought I'd get a snack," Twilight said nervously.

"Me too! Ruling over a kingdom with dozens upon dozens of subjects catering to your every whim while you yourself do absolutely nothing but demean and degrade them definitely works up an appetite," said Elixa.

Twilight suggested that the two of them have a snack in the throne room and Elixa was much obliged to do so. This was just the open the princess needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on in this 'kingdom.'

Before going to the throne room, Twilight and Elixa headed to the kitchen which was decorated with red jewels and golden stoves and tables.

"Wow! Rarity would go nuts in here, that's for sure," Twilight said to herself.

"So, what can my servants get you?" asked Elixa.

"Oh, I'll just have a hay sandwich," said Twilight.

"You heard the princess, one hay sandwich. As for me, I'll have an oat sandwich on hay bread, lightly toasted; about 120 degrees Fahrenheit; one half a teaspoon of mayonnaise, one grilled tomato; medium well; one slice of lettuce; rrromaine, not iceberg; two onions, four pickles; dill, not kosher; one tablespoon of mustard and just the eensy weensy teeniest splash of olive oil," said Elixa.

As quick as a flash, the servants made their orders and the two headed for the throne room.

As they walked, Elixa gloated to Twilight how wonderful it was to have loyal servants who did whatever she said. Needless to say, Elixa quite enjoyed the perks of being a queen.

"But being a queen isn't just about having people do whatever you want," said Twilight.

Elixa paused for a moment to ponder what Twilight had just said before she burst into laughter. "Don't be silly, filly! Of course it is! That's pretty much what being a queen is. You give orders and they obey without question. Obedience and appreciation are the keys to a perfect friendship. Isn't that how you treat your friends?" she asked to Twilight.

"No, of course not. I don't treat my friends as slaves, I treat them as equals," said Twilight.

Elixa found it baffling that a princess would consider anyone below her as an equal, let alone five other ponies.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Fluttershy managed to cover more ground in her search, but couldn't find anything while at the same time nervously avoiding guards.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash continued to stakeout her guards, almost falling asleep at certain points.

Pinkie on the other hand was a bit more vigilant. Her waiting eventually paid off as two of the guards separated from one of them. This was the ideal opportunity for her to strike as she pounced on the guard.

"Alright, buster. Don't move and nobody gets hurt," Pinkie said, holding up a cupcake to the guard's face.

The guard shook in fear for he knew one wrong move would get him a face full of frosting.

* * *

Arriving in the throne room, Elixa waved her hoof and her servants brought in a long table with all the trimmings for her and Twilight to eat on.

"Is all this really necessary?" Twilight asked as Eixa took a seat.

"If a queen is gonna eat, she has to eat in style," said Elixa.

The queen waved her hoof again and one of her servants rushed over and sharpened it. As she took a bite of her sandwich, another one of her servants wiped her mouth.

 _The queen looks beautiful when she eats_

 _I wish I looked that good when I'm eating_

Meanwhile, Twilight used a spell to examine the room to find any source of weird magic, but her efforts were in vain as she couldn't find anything.

"You see, Twilight, the beauty of being a princess or a queen is that ponies shower you with endless admiration and affection. What more could you ask for? Well, except for maybe a bit of wine to go with this sandwich...and some rolls...hmmm...and some cake would be nice," said Elixa.

In a flash, her servants delivered everything she asked for.

 _We're happy to serve you, Queen Elixa_

 _We live to serve you, Queen Elixa_

 _WE LOVE YOU, QUEEN ELIXA!_

"Ahh...it's good to be queen," said Elixa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie met in the hallways.

"Hey, Pinkie, did you find anything?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope. You?" asked Pinkie.

"Nope, nothing," said Rainbow.

Suddenly, Pinkie felt a strange tingling feeling. Rainbow noticed and asked what was up with her.

"I feel a song in the air," said Pinkie.

* * *

 **Elixa**

Anything I want, they're happy to deliver

When it comes to me, they say, 'there's nothing I won't give her'

They appreciate my greatness and my style

My elegance, intelligence, and gorgeous profile

I'm so smart, so unique, I deliver a great mystique

I'm adored, I inspire

I'm the best above the rest, I am all you desire

A kingdom all for me with ponies who all love me

A place where I am ruler and where no one is above me

It's what I deserve I can't make that more clearer

A queen should be respected and never inferior

I'm so smart, so unique, I deliver a great mystique

I'm adored, I inspire

I'm the best above the rest, I am all you desire

All you desire

I'm the queen who reigns supreme, I am all you desire

Yes I am

Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

As Rainbow and Pinkie walked down the halls, Pinkie expressed her frustration in trying to get the information from the guard.

"I tried everything, but nothing worked. I tried threatening him with cupcakes, candy corn, even black licorice, but he just wouldn't break," said Pinkie.

"Yeah...I can't imagine how that didn't get him to talk," Rainbow said cynically.

Dash was starting to get frustrated herself. So far the search had come up empty and she was beginning to think this was all for naught. However, Pinkie suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat that Rainbow noticed.

"Don't worry, if I'm not mistaken, Twilight is probably talking to Elixa right now and uncovering some sort of underlying plot and then it will be up to us to stop her," said Pinkie.

"How do you know that?" asked Rainbow.

Pinkie placed her arm to her face like a she was wearing a watch. "Psst, duh, the episode's almost over! In fact, the underlying plot should be revealed right about..."

* * *

At that time, Applejack found herself being taken hostage by two of the guards as well as Rarity.

* * *

Elixa and Twilight had finished their meals and at the queen's request, her servants cleared the tables.

"So, is there anything else you need?" Elixa asked.

"Um...nope...I'm pretty much good at this point," said Twilight.

Elixa noticed Twilight looking examining the throne room. "Is something the matter, princess? Are you having trouble finding something?" she asked.

Twilight waved her head, denying anything to keep Elixa from getting suspicious.

However, Elixa could see that Twilight was a little nervous and as such offered her a drink. Twilight said that she already had one, but Elixa insisted that she have another one just to ease her nerves.

Twilight eventually accepted.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie continued looking for clues when they suddenly ran into Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, did find anything?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, nothing," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Rainbow suggested.

"We can't quit now. Twilight is counting on us," said Fluttershy.

"But we've been looking all night haven't found a trace of anything even remotely suspicious," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I guess those guards that are approaching us to try to take us hostage aren't suspicious either," Pinkie said casually.

Rainbow and Fluttershy turned in shock two see three guards charging at them. Dash told Pinkie and Fluttershy to take cover as she would handle them. But as Rainbow prepared herself for combat, the guards were stopped by none other than Queen Elixa who was rather outraged.

"Mares! What do you think you're doing?! These ponies are our guests and should be treated with such respect!" Elixia shouted.

 _Our apologies, Queen Elixa_

 _We have disgraced you, Queen Elixa_

 _We don't deserve to be in your presence, Queen Elixa_

Elixa apologized to Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash for the guards' behavior and sent the guards on their way.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy.

"Ah...you just can't get good guards these days. I don't know what was up with them but I assure you it won't ever happen again," said Elixa.

"Uh...thanks..." said Rainbow Dash.

Soon, the queen was joined by Twilight.

"Oh, hey, Twilight, we were...on our way to the bathroom, but we got lost," said Pinkie.

"But the rooms have bathrooms in them," said Elixa.

"Oh..." Pinkie said, facepalming herself.

Twilight approached her three friends. "Listen, guys, maybe we should stay here a bit longer. I mean, Elixa has been so kind to us and I'm very interested to see what this kingdom has to offer. Plus, I would really like to get Elixa a little bit better," she said.

Applejack and Rarity soon joined her.

"As would I," said Rarity.

"Me too," said Applejack.

Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy looked in confusion at their friends' statements.

"This is just such a beautiful castle, I don't think I would ever want to leave it. Elixa has quite an eye for detail and is just so creative," said Rarity.

"And she's a might fine host if I ever did see one! She's as sweet as zap apple jam on a cupcake," said Applejack.

This statement made Pinkie Pie lick her lips.

"There's really no need for us to return to Ponyville just yet," said Twilight.

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were really confused now. Sure, the plan was them not to return home just yet, but why was Twilight saying this right in front of Elixa?

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you wish, all of you," said Elixa.

"Thank you, Queen Elixa," said Twilight.

"Thank you very much, Queen Elixa," said Applejack.

"Oh yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, Queen Elixa," said Rarity, kissing her hoof.

Dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy couldn't tell what was going on, but they could tell something was up. The behavior of their friends was very suspicious.

"As I said, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, courtesy of your friendly, caring, loving, adorable, courteous, genuine, and overall wonderful host, Queen Elixa," said Elixa.

Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity chanted in unison.

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _All hail Queen Elixa_

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
